


Clandestine Cleansing

by 100dabbo



Category: Succession (TV 2018)
Genre: Bottom Tom Wambsgans, Cheating, Daddy Kink, Hand Jobs, Infidelity, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Morning After, Morning Sex, Open Marriage, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Shower Sex, Top Greg Hirsch, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27607574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100dabbo/pseuds/100dabbo
Summary: Tom decides to spend the night at Greg's apartment, making the most of their morning together before work.
Relationships: Greg Hirsch/Tom Wambsgans
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Clandestine Cleansing

**Author's Note:**

> Adapted from a little ramble I did for Cattycat1310 last night, I hope you like it :)

This time, Shiv wasn’t away. She wasn’t even out of the apartment. She was in New York, as usual, sitting on the couch in the living room waiting for Tom to come home. 

Except he wasn’t coming home. Why? Because they were both grown-ups, that’s why.

He was spending the evening in Greg’s apartment, having gone back there with him after their day to do some not-so-professional _work_ in the comfort of his bedroom. He’d succumb to this spontaneous proposal of a non-monogamous marriage, albeit excluding the rule of being with people the other knows. 

Sleeping with Greg was one among many secrets he kept from Shiv, and one he was in no particular hurry to disclose any time soon. She wouldn’t even consider using the strap Tom had bought “as a joke”, so why wouldn’t he seize the opportunity of a young, svelte, big-dicked, eager friend satisfying him in a way she never could? No reason, no reason at all. 

So, they fucked, Greg being so brilliant at sex that it was simultaneously shocking and awe inspiring, and after, when the afterglow was settling and the sheets were drawn over them, Tom slept in his bed, knowing Shiv was waiting, remaining completely guilt free.

He may have yielded to the open marriage, but it didn’t mean he didn’t retain the right to be spiteful about it.

And, in that bed, in his signature way, as he had done time and time again when they’d had the opportunity to sleep next to one another, Greg had slowly developed over the course of the night from gently spooning Tom with a comforting, close embrace, to a tighter, death-grip-like possession around his middle, to a final, settled, and more mutually comfortable position; flat on his stomach his head lightly resting on Tom’s chest, his limbs outstretched to hold onto him.

It may not have particularly sounded like it, but it was nicer than sleeping next to Shiv, and nicer than sleeping alone.

The apartment Kendall had wrangled for Greg was great, and Tom could tell he was really trying at the whole adult thing just from the size and quality of his mattress. It was a king, felt like a king at least, even with Greg starfishing across the breadth of it, and they both fell asleep with their hearts pumping their warm, buzzing blood, electrified by the afterglow.

It wasn’t until morning that Tom appreciated the comfort that it was.

Greg’s alarm rang out to jolt them both out of their peaceful slumber, and Tom was the one to hit it off the second he had the consciousness to do so. He checked the time while he was at it – 7am – and sighed while turning the phone off. He never had Greg pinned to be a morning person, and he absolutely wasn’t.

The moment it stopped ringing out its blaring noise, he instantly fell back asleep on Tom’s chest, the characteristic hum and heavy breathing all Tom could hear in the silence.

They both needed to be at the office that morning, and the more Tom thought about what he had to do that day, the realisation quickly came to him that he’d have to pick up his other briefcase from his apartment first. They had to wake up, or they wouldn’t have time.

He shook Greg’s shoulder gently. Nothing. He shook it again. A slight whinge of annoyance. Better. He tried to say something to get him up properly,

“Greg, if we don’t start getting ready now, we’ll be late.” Something was muffled against his chest in response, something he couldn’t quite hear. “Would you like to repeat yourself, Gregory?”

Greg finally turned himself over, freeing Tom of his imprisoning arms as he laid on his back, pulling a pillow over his face and mumbling,

“Five more minutes…”

“I don’t think so!” Tom laughed, already pretty much awake, clearly not as bothered about the bright morning sun cutting through the tall windows as the other man, “Come on, we have to swing by my place before.”

“But Shiv will be there? Isn’t that like—” Greg paused his thought as he rubbed his eyes open, “Like, cringey, or whatever? Because she knows you were out last night? And she doesn’t know you were here?”

Tom stopped to process what Greg mentioned, and despite its lack of eloquence, he did have a good point. It would be awkward. But she would usually leave by half-seven, eight at the latest, and to be paranoid about it was to have a sour end to a great time with Greg. So, he shoved the thought to the back of his mind to reiterate,

“Come on, Greg, it’s not difficult, just get up.”

Greg sighed one last sigh as he blinked himself to brighter consciousness, barely even greeting Tom with a single look before heaving himself out of the sheets. He needlessly wrapped himself in his dressing gown for modesty’s sake, glancing down as he rounded to bed to see Tom already on his phone.

Probably texting _her_ a bunch of excuses to cover himself for last night, as if he wasn’t getting absolutely pounded into the very mattress he way still sitting on. It made Greg grin.

“Alright, man, I’ll take a shower, I’ll be five minutes,” He mumbled while he began to pad towards the en-suite.

“Okay, I’m just answering some e-mails, I’ll be there in two seconds.”

That made Greg’s grin transform into a full smile. He didn’t say anything else, and only subtly finger gunned at the man in the sheets. The gesture was either ignored, or unnoticed. Either way, Tom didn’t look up.

When he got into his bathroom, still smirking, the dressing gown was shirked off of his body as quick as it was put on, flung onto the towel rack just before he stepped into the shower and immersed himself into the immediate heat of its fast flowing stream.

The moment he eyes closed again to drench his face in the warmth, Tom abided by his promise of just two seconds, and stepped in just after him, sharing the water to do the same. Their proximity meant that Greg was already having a great time in his company, and nothing had even happened yet; he hadn’t even looked at his own cock, never mind Tom’s, yet the intimacy of their respective places was all he could think about.

He stroked back his hair, getting it out of his eyes as he expressed the truth, as always,

“Y’know, I- I’ve never had a shower with anyone before,” He mentioned it like a brief comment, as if the situation was casual. Tom passed him the shampoo while nodding as a clear hint to speed up, and his unrehearsed monologue continued nonetheless, squeezing a dollop of product on his hand to start lathering as he spoke, “And I’m, uh, I’m glad it’s with you- My first time, I mean. I mean, not my first _time_ , but first shower, with another person, you get it.”

Tom looked up at him with that bemused smile of his,

“I get it, Greg, yeah.”

“Cool, cool, so, yeah, thanks.” Is how Greg finished the sentiment, still not too sure what to expect from what they were doing.

He’d seen shit like this in porn, people doing things to each other in the shower, but how real was it? It wasn’t not the most practical of spaces, and sure, it was a big shower for his big apartment, but it had to be kind of slippy and dangerous, right? 

He put those assumptions to the side and focused on washing his hair, as he’d been silently instructed to do due to their deadline. The suds were rinsed out quick enough, beginning to trickle down his face as he stood below the running water again, when, because they just had to, they got in his eyes. It stung.

“Ah! Fuck!” He hissed as it happened, trying his best to get it out of both his hair and his eyes, managing to perform as clumsily as possible in the midst of the steamy enclosed space they both shared.

“What?!”

“Shampoo in my eyes, I—”

He couldn’t see, but he could feel, and what he did feel, other than the stinging pain in his eyes, was Tom’s hands reaching up to rest either side of his head, his thumbs lightly wiping away the soapy bubbles to restore his sight. He heard him tut, then finally saw him smile while he blinked his eyes back open again.

“I know it’s early, but you should be paying more attention, it’s not like it’s hard, Greg.” Tom scolded sarcastically.

“I know, I know, I was just—”

“What?”

Greg stared at him with his bleary eyes to watch to water trickle down his face, over his lips, dripping off his chin and down his neck. 

He wanted to kiss him. 

His sopping hair was brushed out of his face again by Tom’s hands, his fingers running across his scalp and down to the nape of his neck. All it did was make Greg’s eyes heavy again.

“I was, uh…” He didn’t know what to say until he began a string of disfluencies, didn’t know what to do with his hands until they landed on Tom’s wrists to keep them either side of his head.

“Were you a bit distracted, huh?” Tom asked jokingly, “Were you thinking about—”

Greg leaned in to plant a deep kiss on Tom’s lips, cutting him off from what was sure to be the right answer anyway. He was shocked at himself of doing it so boldly, but he didn’t disconnect their mouths for a second, and only pushed Tom back onto the tiled wall of the shower, grabbing onto his dick and starting to stroke while his other smoothed along his arm towards his bicep.

Between the pleasure of Greg’s wet hand on his cock and the sheer ardour of his mouth, Tom could barely mutter a ‘fuck’ under his breaths, leaning into the other man as he endured each delightful assault of affection. 

When he finally drew away, chasing his breath, Greg stared back into those eyes again, his hand keeping up its gentle cadence.

“People fuck in showers, right?” He asked, sounding simultaneously confident and worried, if that was at all possible, “That’s not just something, like, made up, or whatever?”

Tom was in awe, blissful awe, and just smirked at him.

“That depends if we’re people. Are we people, Greg?”

“I- Uh, yes, yes, I think so?”

“Then yes,” He whispered back, “We fuck in showers.”

He relatched his lips onto Greg’s in the next instant, bucking up into his fist to chase its grip, asking between the kisses, “You wanna fuck me? You wanna fuck Daddy?”

Only a muffled whine in affirmation was given by Greg in response, giving him permission to touch and feel his dick, hard as iron. He moaned to the touch, speeding up his own wrist’s jerks with caution, not wanting either of them to finish too soon.

“Turn around.” Greg told him the next time their mouths separated, Tom offering no resistance to the command as he turned, bracing his palms on the wet tiles. A hand slipped onto his waist, the same that had travelled down from his arm, “Do you need prep?” 

Greg’s tone was laced with overt keenness, making his lust obvious, if his rock-hard dick rubbing against Tom wasn’t enough of a giveaway.

“Just fuck me, Greg, we haven’t got all morning.”

That same hand rose up to wrap itself around his neck for the audacity, puling him back towards him with a sudden jerk. Tom looked over his shoulder into his eyes as the other man said,

“You don’t get to tell me what to do, Daddy. That’s my job.” 

Greg stated it as fact, and whether it was the heat of the steaming water surrounding them or a blush of lust that had decided to seep over his cheeks, the flush of his face made him look cuter than he perhaps ever had. It didn’t to well for his authority, but the tightening of his grip certainly did. Tom merely nodded in obedience and turned to face the wall again.

The teasing slip of Greg’s cock against his arse continued for some time as he prepared himself, before finally sliding it in, shuddering as he was enveloped into the tight heat.

“ _Fuck_ …” He breathed out as he drove to the hilt, hearing Tom wince ever so slightly, but moan all the same. He couldn’t take his time as much as he wanted to, and started off not with the slow, shallow ruts that he preferred, but instead with drives harsh and fast, being as ruthless as he desired.

When Tom groaned at his sweet spot being brushed by the next thrust, Greg’s instinct to verbalise it for him wasn’t something he cared to hold back,

“You like that, huh?” Tom nodded to the question, bracing his hands flatter on the tiles, leaning into every one of Greg’s drives, “Tell me how much you love it, Daddy…”

“Fuck, baby, Daddy loves your cock he really does!” He had to whine louder as his prostate was hit once again, “Will you let me come, will you, please, Greg? Let Daddy do it?”

Greg hardly ceased stroking him as he refused,

“Not until you deserve it!”

And he pressed his mouth onto his shoulder, bucking up into him with such divine, rhythmic speed that it had become somewhat of a challenge for himself not to finish. His free hand clutched back onto Tom’s bicep, squeezing the dense muscle to make himself moan, “Fuck, Daddy, you’re so strong…”

The comment didn’t go unheard, and Tom bit his lip, determined to hang on, feeling Greg relish in the texture of his wet skin beneath his roaming fingertips. “You’re so good, Daddy, _ah_ , you feel so _fucking_ good!” His mouth continued peppering kisses on his shoulder, drifting up towards his neck, “You want to come first? You want to come on my cock and make me your happy boy? Huh?”

“Of course, Greg! Of course, I fucking do!”

Greg hummed and nodded into the crook of his neck, finally allowing him to spill out and paint the tiles in front of him, shuddering him as the release was felt in all of its pleasurable possibility. He felt the clench, heard the moan, and saw it shoot out of him, letting it be the catalyst in making himself tip over the edge with one last ‘Daddy!’ to get him through it.

He remained clasped on his him, hands on his waist and bicep while recuperating breaths were drawn in and out, just a few seconds of perfect bliss before pulling out. 

When Tom turned around, seeing him bask in the hot shower once more, he grinned and leaned against the wall to watch him, the panting and flushed mess that he was, seemingly overstimulated from just the one orgasm. 

“So much for five minutes…” He joked, quickly joining Greg back under the shower to stand closer, regaining the intimacy and closeness of when they’d first stepped in. “Next time, we’ll make it an hour.” 

Greg could only grin, nod, and reach for the body wash.

They made the detour to Tom’s apartment as fast as they could, Greg throwing on his suit and Tom recycling his from the previous day, thankful it was barren of creases after being on the floor all night. He was convinced Shiv wasn’t in, positive, in fact, so much so that he’d brought Greg up with him instead of making him wait in the building’s lobby like previous occasions.

The elevator doors opened, letting them step into the open spaced living room.

It took less than a second to spot Shiv sat on the couch with her morning coffee. 

They clocked one another, as well as Greg, and said nothing, even if it was Tom’s usual sense to greet her as if nothing had happened.

The three stayed silent, and only exchanged looks of varying emotion. 

“Just, uh, swinging by to pick some things up Tom left behind, so—”

“Right, right, okay.” She cut in, eyeing up her husband as he stepped forward to get the briefcase propped up against the coffee table. “Same suit as yesterday.”

Her observation was correct, and only heightened the claustrophobic atmosphere of awkwardness. Greg looked between the two of them, his face not exactly screaming innocent, but the both of them were too focused on each other than to notice the guilty party on the other side of the room.

“Yeah?” Tom said, walking back to re-join Greg’s side, “Well, we gotta get to the office, so I’ll see you tonight.”

Greg lifted his hand up to wave goodbye just as the elevator door reopened.

“What were you doing last night?” She inquired, just as the two stepped into the metal box. 

Tom pressed the button for the ground floor, lifting his eyes up to look into her irritated stare.

“I was being a grown-up, Shiv. I’ll talk to you later.”

The metal doors closed again, leaving Shiv alone, and the two men in a closed space of intimacy once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :) Comments and kudos are appreciated, and you can check me out on Tumblr [here](https://100dabbo.tumblr.com/)! ♥


End file.
